ed_edd_n_eddy_the_ultimate_edchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy and the Lion King: The Full Circle
Ed, Edd n Eddy and the Lion King: The Full Circle 'is an upcoming epic action comedy crossover film based on Walt Disney Pictures' 1994 film ''The Lion King, as well as the 2004 film The Lion King 1 1/2. It will be the seventh film in the Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Ultimate Ed-Chronicles series and the seventh instalment in the 'Beginnings' Saga. It is produced by Movieman Productions and B-Master Animation and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. The film was released in November 24, 2017. Plot The film follows as a full story of the 1994 film called The Lion King as it was being told by Simba’s perspective and Timon and Pumbaa’s perspectives while it takes place after Battle for China. In the Pride Lands, Timon is a social outcast in his meerkat colony on the outskirts of the Pride Lands with his adopted human siblings Lann and Reynn. While unconditionally supported by his mother, Ma, Timon dreams for more in life than his colony's bleak existence hiding from predators. Uncle Max is nearly eaten by Pete and his hyenas (Shenzi, Banzai and Ed) due to Timon's day dreaming. This becomes the last straw for the colony, prompting Timon and the kids to leave to find a better life. They meet Rafiki, a baboon (with the colorful facial marking of a mandrill) who serves as shaman and advisor of Mufasa and advises them to find their place in the world via "Hakuna Matata" and to "look beyond what you see". Timon takes this saying literally and observes Pride Rock in the distance. Believing Pride Rock to be his paradise home, Timon and the kids ventures to the rock and encounters Pumbaa the Warthog and Colossus the metal man on their way. The five quickly form a bond and Pumbaa and Colossus accompanies Timon and the kids. Meanwhile, after the Eds and friends busted Doctor Death out of prison, they were heading to the Pride Lands of Africa where a lion rules over the animal kingdom from Pride Rock. King Mufasa's newborn son, Simba, is presented to the assembled animals by Rafiki. However, the five outcasts arrive at Pride Rock during the presentation of Simba to the Pride Lands' animals. As they make their way through the crowd of onlookers, Pumbaa explosively passes gas, causing nearby animals to faint but prompting animals further away to bow to Simba. After that mishap, the Eds and friends were hired to bodyguard young Simba and Mufasa shows him the Pride Lands and explains to him the responsibilities of kingship and the "Circle of Life" which connects all living things. Mufasa's younger brother, Scar, covets the throne and plots to eliminate Mufasa and Simba so he may become king. He tricks Simba and his best friend Nala—to whom Simba is betrothed—by singing a song to distract them. Unfortunately, that they didn't know is that they were almost near the outcasts' new home which Timon knocks over the tower of animals cause their new home to be destroyed. Soon, Simba and Nala into exploring a forbidden elephants' graveyard, where they are attacked by three spotted hyenas and dark creatures known as Heartless who are in league with Scar and Pete. Mufasa is alerted to the danger by his majordomo, the hornbill Zazu, and rescues the cubs. Though angry with Simba, Mufasa forgives him and explains that the great kings of the past watch over them from the night sky, from which he will one day watch over Simba. Cast * Tony Sampson as '''Eddy, the self-styled leader of the Eds, whose height seems to be inversely proportional to his ego. Pursues his schemes with a determination that borders on stubbornness, and which would be admirable if he wasn’t such a penny-pinching weasel most of the time. * Haley Joel Ostment as Sora, a bright and spirited boy from Destiny Islands, and is in possession of a peculiar weapon called the Keyblade. As a hero chosen to battle the forces of evil, Sora embarks on a quest to save all worlds from evil. He is accompanied by Donald and Goofy. They became friends with the Eds before the events of “Rise of Maleficent.” Like the Eds, Sora and his friends try to gain respect from their peers but due to his age and association with misfits, it doesn’t help either of them. * Josh Keaton as Lann, A brash, head-strong and impulsive young boy who is a mirage keeper and tends to allow his pride and his guts get the better of his instinct. Though he appears to be somewhat slow-witted, he frequently shows flashes of wisdom or maturity. He is loyal to his sister and to his family above all else. After the events of World of Final Fantasy, he and his sister, Reynn, have crashed into the pride lands and was adopted by Timon's Ma as Timon's siblings. * Amanda Leighton as Reynn, A level-headed young girl who is a mirage keeper and is frequently troubled by the consequences of the actions wrought by she and her twin brother. After the events of World of Final Fantasy, she and her brother, Lann, have crashed into the pride lands and was adopted by Timon's Ma as Timon's siblings. Trivia * The idea to put Lann and Reynn in for Timon was from B-Master Animation while the idea to put Colossus in it for Pumbaa was Movieman Productions. * This combines the original Lion King and the 1 1/2 Lion King to tell a few crossover story on how the sub plot effects the main plot of the story. Category:Films Category:The Beginnings Saga